


Paybark

by Ciestess



Series: One-Shot Wednesdays [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciestess/pseuds/Ciestess
Summary: He’ll wonder later how she got so close without him noticing.Wonder what he could have done to avoid her.But most of all…He’ll wonder how he allowed himself to be caught on camera.





	Paybark

Izaya was passing through a smaller side street, one he rarely (did he ever?) walked through, checking messages on his phone.  
… Which is probably why she caught him off guard.

He’ll wonder later how she got so close without him noticing.  
Wonder what he could have done to avoid her.  
But most of all…  
He’ll wonder how he allowed himself to be caught on camera.

**“*BARK*”**

Izaya dropped his phone and _launched_ himself onto the closest, highest object (ironically, a vending machine) before calming down, just slightly, when he recognized the dog (a medium-sized brown mutt, wagging its tail, drooling, and tapping its paws happily) and it’s owner.

… It’s owner who was holding her phone up, recording him, and shaking with silent laughter like a maniac.

“*gasps*... Oh my GOD… haHA! I thought-- *gasp*... I thought Shinra-kun was JOKING! Hahahahaha!!!” She proceeded to fall into a laughing fit. He glared at her as he, cautiously, climbed down -- out of range of the dog’s leash.

“Hello, Yosha-chan. I take it our meeting was a trap, then?” He glanced at his phone.

The dog was standing above it.

Her fit having died down to a few giggles, she responded, “OH yeah! ~Like my prank?~”

“-- Not especially.”

They exchanged glances: His a tired -- and nervous (the dog was straining the leash, sniffing, trying to get to him) -- glare, hers a mildly sadistic grin.

He sighed, “Payback for last week?”

“~I DID try and warn you not to do it.~”

There were a few moments of silence, as both their expressions turned more playful and friendly.  
‘I’ll have to have a _conversation_ with our mutual friend about what information he is and isn’t allowed to share with this woman. But for now…’  
‘I guess I’ll continue our little game.’

“Heheheh… Well, I guess I’ll just have to be more careful next time. ~Ne, Yo-chan~?”

Yosha’s smirk regained it’s sadistic gleam, “Mmmm… I don’t think so, Iza-kun...” and, still recording--  
She let go of the leash.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my “OneShot Wednesday” project - I’m trying to write a one-shot every week that other people have requested! Original Requests one week, and Fanfic Requests the next.
> 
> ###  **To vote for the next OSW, go to my[Tumblr](https://ciestessde.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ciestess), or [Website](https://crossroadofinfinity.com/) to find the current poll!**
> 
> While I will try to keep track of all the requests I receive _regardless_ of how they’re sent, you should send Fanfic Requests through the pinned tweet on [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/ciestess), and Original Requests through either my email (CiestessDE@gmail.com) or my Patreon (if you’re a patron) if you want to make sure I see them.
> 
> Just about everything goes -- I’ll tell you if there’s a problem. But if you want to know more about how they work, you can read about [Original OSWs here](https://crossroadofinfinity.com/2019/07/07/how-it-works/), and [Fanfic OSWs here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1263302).
> 
> So please send me ALL the ideas!!! I will make sure to recognize whoever’s idea/request it was in the work – just ask if you want to remain anonymous.
> 
> And if you liked this, please **SHARE** it!


End file.
